


We are not same!

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 马吕斯发现自己变重了！群情激奋的砍腿背后其实是？！耶班注意！
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	We are not same!

那四个德国人都是Beta的事情大家都知道。他们不太容易长出大块的肌肉，体能也不差，所以他们总是作为那些灵活的位置而活跃着。

可马吕斯最近感觉有点古怪。他从两个月之前开始总能闻到自己的队友兼室友，多米尼克，身上有难以忽视的香气。他一开始没在意，以为是换了个洗发水或者什么的，但是他马上发现古斯塔夫的身上也有香味不同，却给人感觉是同质的味道——他们用的是同一个牌子不同款式的洗发水吗？而且不知道有没有联系，他感觉自己的食量越来越大了。两个月以来，他的体重上涨了将近十公斤，这在没有任何加强训练的情况下绝对是一个不太正常的数字，但根据体检的结果，他的体脂率甚至有所下降。所以古斯塔夫根据他的BMI，把他的身体档案中的建议机动性从3调整成了2。

说实话，这个事实让他有点闷闷不乐，艾利斯是因为手里拿着一个那么重的盾牌机动性才变成2的，但他呢？这让他感觉不太合理，即使他的队友们对此没多说一个字，他还是偏执的认为自己有被排除在外的感觉。

他的焦虑诚实的反应在了他近期的任务上，在和多米尼克一起的一次任务上他甚至先被擦头而过的子弹打坏了头盔的连接处，然后又被接踵而至的爆炸冲击波掀翻在地上——他的头盔不知道飞到哪里去了。脸上感觉热热的，应该是从擦破的头皮上流下的血，他在轻微的脑震荡里眩晕，然后他感到头上被套上了个东西——他几乎马上就从气味上辨别出来——那是多米尼克的头盔。他还贴心的帮他把防弹玻璃盖到了脸上。

他现在知道为什么多米尼克不喜欢把这块东西拉下来了，他的视野呈现出一种微妙的鱼眼效果，有点滑稽，他静静地等待自己的眩晕过去，他听到多米尼克在背后叫他：“Jäger，Jäger。”他做了一个他还好的手势，然后他感觉到面罩下面多米尼克笑了，然后闷闷地说：“别死了，好吗？”

当然，他怎么会因为这种小伤就死呢。他也笑了起来。

虽然这段回忆还算是美好，但是接下来被Harry叫去办公室就显得不那么美好了。他拐弯抹角的跟自己探究了一下他最近不尽如人意的表现，为什么他如此的焦虑，是不是因为机动性评估，而古斯塔夫的评估只有参考价值而并不是决定性的，他不需要那么放在心上之类的。他知道，但是说真的，从他犹豫而敷衍的回应上大概Harry也看出来了，现在困扰他的还有其他事情。

“能依靠某个人是一件好事，马吕斯，你还很健康，你能信任别人。”他听见Harry这么跟他说。

也许，也许是这样……他感觉自己的呼吸有点急促，他拉开椅子站起来，并对Harry道谢然后单方面的结束了这次会话。他的上司并没有阻拦他，而是安静的目送他走出办公室。

他感觉自己有点发热，或许是因为最近的失眠和怪异的身体改变，他决定先回宿舍休息一会，如果再不好转就去找古斯塔夫。

他无力的打开自己的宿舍门，一推开他就觉得不大对劲。

这是什么味道？他几乎可以确定这是多米尼克“洗发水”的味道，但是如果这股味道真的是洗发水，那肯定是在浴室里连倒了四五瓶，并且拿热水冲的满地都是。他觉得自己的脑袋更不舒服了，像发烧一样，或许他现在就该去找古斯塔夫，但是他得先看看多米尼克是不是真的弄洒了洗发水。

他打开浴室的门，里面意外的没有人，那就是他的房间了。他敲了敲多米尼克的房门，没有人答应。于是他试探的去按了一下门把手，门却是锁着的。他知道他的室友不在出门的时候锁门，所以他加重力道敲了几下，忍着脑袋的昏昏沉沉冲里面喊：“你是不是把什么东西弄洒了？多米尼克？你在里头吧？”

他听见里头不耐烦的声音：“没有，你他妈有完没有？我倒是想问你呢，外头为什么那么大味儿？你丫是不是把洗发水什么的弄洒了？”

什么味儿？他什么都没做啊！他感觉很委屈，而且他感觉到身体正不受使唤：“不是，不是我，你能不能先把门打开我不想再喊了！”

他听见里面传来一些布料的声音，还有拉链的声音（鬼知道他为什么会突然听得这么清楚），然后门锁啪嚓一下打开了，他马上把门把手按下去把门拉开，天哪，那股扑面而来的过浓的香气让他倒退了两三步，等他缓过神来，发现多米尼克也一样面色不善，紧皱着眉头，而且他的脸红的要命。多米尼克审视了他两三秒钟，突然从门口的柜子上抄起一个不知道是什么的喷雾朝他脸上狂喷一通，然后过了几秒他抬高了眉毛，看起来有点惊讶。

“哇哦，我们一起呆了这么久马吕斯，我竟然不知道你原来是个Alpha。”

什么？Alpha吗？我？马吕斯十分的困惑，他现在才注意到多米尼克手里拿的那个罐子冲他那面上写的是“阻隔剂”。

多米尼克觉得他的表情不像是装模作样，于是他明白过来了：“我还是第一次见到快四十岁了才分化的Alpha。”

哦，原来是这样，那一切就解释得通了。等等，那多米尼克的那股香甜的味道就说明……他刚想到古斯塔夫也是Omega。而且一个beta没有任何需要用到阻隔剂的地方呀！

“…………我也刚刚才知道你是Omega，多米尼克。”他喃喃地说，他感觉到自己脑子里的热量转移到了身上甚至……难以置信的，下体上。现在因为阻隔剂的原因，他的味道被遮蔽了，多米尼克目前是不会受到他的影响了。但在他的鼻子里多米尼克的味道却还是那样的馥郁，他马上就要鼓胀到无法掩饰的下体让他感到窘迫，他想立刻找个借口离开这扇门，好不用直视多米尼克，对了，就说去找古斯塔夫要点紧急的……

他感觉多米尼克抓住了自己的手腕。

完蛋了，他本来就不太愿意按照主人的意愿挪窝的腿现在完全走不动道了。

“可能有点突然，但你愿不愿意让你Alpha的第一次对象是我呢？”在这个瞬间马吕斯几乎心肺停止了，他难以置信的看着多米尼克，突然明白那股浓郁的如同重锤一样的味道以及开门前那些声音是怎么回事了——多米尼克发情了，他刚刚在屋子里大概是在自慰。他猜测这个场景在他们变成室友之后大约已经发生了204次而——这是他第一次闻到。这没什么问题，因为理论上，beta是几乎闻不到信息素的。多米尼克只要在出门的时候朝自己身上喷点阻隔剂就行了，在宿舍的房间里本来确实没有必要的。装作beta或许有什么他自己的原因，但是马吕斯自己身上发生的意外让他撞破了多米尼克的秘密。

那么这个是“封口费”？

不管怎么说，他在想这些的时候已经被多米尼克推到他的床上了。

他看到床头柜上有一包抽纸，几个纸团（也许他已经射过一两次了），一大杯水，还有多米尼克的手机，插着充电线倒扣在桌面上。

多米尼克拉开上衣外套的拉链，然后连着他的破洞牛仔裤甩到一边，他无论是上身还是下身里面果然其实什么都没穿。刚刚他在开门前是裸体的——这个事实让马吕斯感到眩晕，他知道自己更硬了。

然后他看到多米尼克跨在他身上，抿着嘴从后面抽出一根湿淋淋的假阴茎。

我操了，多米尼克刚刚含着这个玩意儿跟我说话呢吗？马吕斯已经被刺激到麻木了，现在他已经不可能更惊讶了。多米尼克把他的裤子扒了下来，随便地踢到脚底下，和那根性玩具一起——任谁看到他刚刚裤子中间明晃晃的鼓包都知道他已经不需要任何事前准备了。

他看到多米尼克用牙咬住自己的下唇，把他的阴茎扶起来，慢慢地坐下去——哦天，简直太爽了……再怎么说，他是Omega是个不争的事实，里头又湿又烫，简直像有意识一样在吸吮。他发觉自己好像是被多米尼克上了，他刚刚意识到那股香甜的味道对他的身体产生的作用——现在他想狠狠地操这个小洞，想得不得了。

于是马吕斯就这样做了，冲动使他无法控制自己行为的力道。他勾住多米尼克的脖子直接拉下去，迫使他的屁股翘起来，为自己的活动腾出空间，然后向上，像打桩一样快速而深入的干那个湿乎乎又吸得很紧的色情小穴。

多米尼克本来还想靠咬住下唇来抑制自己的声音，但他显然高估了自己。在被干到第三下的时候他就大声地叫了出来，在马吕斯的耳边。马吕斯只觉得这个声音很像多米尼克被子弹击中之后发出的声音，这疼吗？他突然感觉有点恐慌，他不想让多米尼克感觉不舒服。但多米尼克还没过一会就开始自己大幅度的动起来，他大概觉得马吕斯是在催促他快点。

多米尼克叫得和他以前看过的那些小电影里的色情明星都不一样，他想，也许是因为他太熟悉这个音色了，低哑，充满颗粒感，没有什么丝绸般的顺滑，但是他肯定这是最能让他兴奋起来的浪叫。同样的，那些电影演员身上也没有像这样大量的疤痕，他洗过的大面积纹身让他的皮肤摸起来并不平整，撕裂，枪伤，缝针的痕迹遍布在伤口的周围，像一些美妙的装饰。他意识到自己对人的审美已经被多米尼克完全改变了，他觉得大众所喜爱的梦中情人完全比不上现在正坐在他身上喘息的多米尼克万分之一美。他还在努力地分辨那是激素给他的幻觉还是他真实的想法，多米尼克已经骑他骑到开始把脑袋后仰，背弓起来，发出一些断断续续的高声尖叫，他已经射精了，颜色有些浅淡的白色浊液一股一股地溅到马吕斯的T恤上。

马吕斯入神地盯着多米尼克高潮的姿态，在他的眼里，他甚至感觉多米尼克周围有一层柔和的，金黄的光晕。等多米尼克喘过气来，马吕斯拍了拍他的屁股，让他起来。他们都知道这远远不是结束。

多米尼克吸了口气，他不确定马吕斯对这次突如其来的性爱持什么态度，但至少他没什么不满，也没有拒绝。这样的话，或许可以考虑和他发展长期关系……

和马吕斯不同，多米尼克不需要纠结自己是不是被对方诱人的费洛蒙冲昏了头脑，他认为自己正占有大局上的主动权。所以他用一条腿跪在床边上，另一条腿站在地上，上身往下趴，做出一个随意的方便动作的姿势，脑子里还在继续思索他们以后的相处方式。马吕斯站在他身后，只用了三秒不到就把自己沾满多米尼克精液的上衣脱了下来，扔到地上堆成一团的待洗衣物里。然后他用两根拇指掰开那个诱人又结实的屁股，一言不发，好像是在观察里面的结构似的。多米尼克也不说话，只是安静地散发出更加浓郁的信息素。马吕斯低低的骂了一声，显然他作为新生的Alpha，在忍耐Omega信息素的诱惑上还没有任何经验。他松开了那两根恼人的手指，然后直接把坚硬的阴茎顺着润滑的甬道再一次捅了进来。

“啊——马吕斯……”他刻意念出对方的名字，这是他在床上惯用的伎俩。

“这感觉疼吗？多米尼克？”遗憾的是马吕斯似乎完全没意识到它的美妙之处，他甚至觉得这只是普通的在叫他。这不得不让作为老手且是上位者的多米尼克感到有些哭笑不得。而且他为什么会问这种问题？作为恢复力极强的Omega，有谁在上床的时候会觉得很疼呢？

“我不光不觉得疼，还爽的要命我亲爱的马吕斯。你要是有空担心这个，不如稍微使点劲吧？”他甚至游刃有余到有空嘲笑马吕斯，但他忘记了现在，他的重量级和体能已经不再占优势了。

马吕斯逐渐被再次提高浓度的信息素弄得理智渐失——被本能挤压得越来越少。之前他还有功夫去关心多米尼克是不是不舒服，但现在，在身体和语言的双重挑衅下，他脑子像着着火，里头只剩下把多米尼克操到哭出来，让他射到射不出来，然后把精液灌满他的肚子，最好标记他，让他怀孕……

他的想法完全付诸在了身体的行动上。多米尼克是想要一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，但他的本意一定并不是想让马吕斯把他干到肚子都大起来。

那些动作几乎可以说是粗暴的，他抓着多米尼克的腰把他的屁股往自己的胯上撞，力道大得让多米尼克马上就知道多出来的体重的确是十公斤肌肉。他被干得眼前闪过一些电视故障般的雪花点，上半身无力的瘫在床上作为受力点，被一次次的压下去，再因为床垫过好的弹性而被撞回那根可怕的阴茎上。

他感觉自己的腰被冲撞和快感弄得酸的不行，马吕斯从来没有过和Omega上床的经验，自然也不知道怎么取悦和挑逗，他只能按照Alpha的本能，去朝他生殖腔的方向捅。

马吕斯不知道的是，在没有任何承诺的一夜情中，约定俗成的不可以触碰生殖腔。而碰到那儿对每个Omega来说感觉都不大一样，对多米尼克来说，那是量大到已经会摧毁他的快感。他平时不太愿意那样，放弃自己的自主权之类的，即使是自慰的时候他也只是在入口处稍稍刺激一下就收手——所以多米尼克，实际上已经很久没被打开过生殖腔了。

“等下，不！马吕斯！别——哦天——”已经来不及了，马吕斯目前已经过热停转的脑子不是特别能理解这个究竟代表他爽过头了还是真的不要，他模糊的回忆起多米尼克说他不会觉得疼，所以仍然继续向对他最有吸引力的那一处碾压。多米尼克当然不知道自己说了什么，或者说，那不是他的本意！他只能绝望地感觉到在巨大的快感中自己的眼泪不受控制的流了出来，肚子里那个小小的开口欣喜地背叛了多米尼克的意愿，张开准备迎接Alpha的阴茎。

他除了带着哭腔的大喊不要之外没有更多的力气去做更多的反抗——光是在那种快感下不要彻底崩溃就已经拼尽全力了。马吕斯根本对此是充耳不闻，他甚至变得更硬了！他随便捅了几下，那个小口就已经打开了，于是他自然而然的把阴茎抵在入口上，向前一顶。

多米尼克瞬间崩溃了。他被硕大的龟头顶入生殖腔的那一刻无助地又一次射了出来，不过这不能帮他解决任何问题，只能让他被快感粉碎得更加彻底。他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他已经后悔一时兴起在毫无准备的情况下，借着发情期被激素冲昏的头脑满足自己的私欲。他不应该轻视马吕斯的。他认为自己掌握了一切，但马吕斯是对他的“万能钥匙”。

那里头实在是紧得难以置信，马吕斯抽插了两下，就觉得有想要射精的感觉了。他会在里面大量的射精，标记多米尼克，然后多米尼克会被充满到肚子都涨起来……他感到一个陌生又理所当然的部分在充血——那是他新发育出来的结，现在正紧紧地卡在多米尼克穴口大概四五厘米的地方——那里正是前列腺所在的位置。他近距离地感受到了多米尼克的连续高潮：他颤抖着，发出抽泣声，他的小穴从里到外都在有规律的紧缩，每次收缩起来，前面就吐出一股稀薄的液体喷射在床单上，同时从子宫的内部也吐出一股淫水一样的东西——多米尼克在潮吹。

在断断续续地射精的几分钟里，多米尼克一直在持续地痉挛和呜咽，他大概就连续高潮了这么久，久到他一会一定觉得这快感像地狱一般。挑衅他的Omega已经被他彻底的征服了——马吕斯的心里产生了无与伦比的满足感，但是随着结的消退，马吕斯的理智也在逐渐回笼。

在他终于能顺畅地拔出阴茎之后，多米尼克瘫软在床上，高高低低的呼吸着，大约有五分多钟没有动静。看着多米尼克身下床单的痕迹，他逐渐回忆起在过去的那段时间里他究竟都做了什么，那模糊不清但是又历历在目的感觉和记忆中醉酒之后的情形很像。他觉得自己可能做了什么不该做的事情，并且应该为此负责……他突然想到下午其实还有训练，现在看来他们俩是都去不了了，但是他还是希望他能在有人来询问他们俩的缺席的时候有所准备。他随手摸起床头柜上多米尼克倒扣的手机，想看一眼时间，很意外的他的手机是常亮的，没有自动锁屏，他在屏幕上看到了自己的脸。那是一张他在更衣室的照片，他的视线没有在镜头上，似乎是偷拍。

马吕斯讶异的张开了嘴，这意味着……

刚巧这时多米尼克也缓过劲来，他似乎也没想好这一出之后要如何面对马吕斯，他回头，看到马吕斯正惊讶的看着他的手机，而马吕斯也注意到了他。

“我很抱歉！我是想看一眼时间但是……”

“…………”

“射在里面我也很抱歉，我是说我会负责——”

“你必须负责了，无论从哪个方面说。”

“……什么？真的？”他是想问“我可以吗？”。

“现在，负起责任，去把床单洗了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 简直是近期烂梗的缝合怪，这篇写的像腹泻一样只花了几个小时……各位要是能喜欢我真的太惊喜了，真的  
> 为了避免大家唱出声，我特意把标题改成英文了


End file.
